1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric fan, and more particularly to a portable electric fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electric fans are suitable for use indoors and are neither good for outdoor use nor for use in a vehicle. For example, no electric fans may be used for camping, sightseeing, watching games.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric fans.